<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Normal Day by ABigChaoticSad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609831">The Normal Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad'>ABigChaoticSad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Little bit of angst, Preteens, Toddlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another normal day. Until it wasn't. With the arrival of a box containing both the toddler and preteen versions of Kageyama, things get a little weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Normal Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Key:<br/>Kage-Kun is the toddler Kageyama<br/>Kageyama is the the middle school Kageyama<br/>Tobio/Tobio-Chan is the current Kageyama</p><p>And this is set in Hinata's and Kageyama's second year of high school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal day for Tobio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up at his normal time. Grabbed his normal, quick breakfast. Got to school at his normal time for morning practice. Did his best, as he normally does. Went to his normal after school practice, then waited for his fellow second years and the new third years. They were going to meet up with some people from Seijoh, and some old teammates (and rivals) as they normally did on weekends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It normally started with going to Tobio’s house, who lived there on his own since his sister moved out. They would normally bring some things themselves (movies, snacks, games, etc) and have a sleepover before doing something the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone arrived at his house, as they normally did. Tobio walked home with Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya. About ten minutes after arriving and a bit of setting up, Kunimi and Kindaichi also arrived, not bringing anybody from Seijoh this time. Normally, they didn’t. Another twenty minutes later, Asahi, Daichi, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all arrived, having their normal day out and about in Miyagi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greetings went normally. Cursory “Hello”’s from Tobio, Tsukishima, and Kunimi, hugs from Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, Ennoshita and Kindaichi opting for some mix of both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, a full hour after Tobio initially arrived, there was a very not normal knock on the door. Now, Tobio wasn’t expecting guests, so he glanced over the equally confused group in his house. When he realized that no one invited anyone late, he paused the movie, hearing another knock. He cautiously opened the door to a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked it up, noticing the surprisingly heavy nature to it, and set it down. Everyone gathered around, and he gently opened it to reveal…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More accurately, two of himself. Even more accurately, himself as a toddler and himself when he was in his first year of middle school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone just stared at each other, at the box, at the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Oikawa verbalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The middle school Tobio looked in awe of the Seijoh members (current and former), while the toddler clutched the jacket of the middle schooler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata walked up, “They’re so cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler was now in Hinata’s arms, surprisingly calm as Hinata cooed at him. “I’m Hinata Shouyo, your future best friend! Can you tell me your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler looked at him, a tad shy, and quietly said, “I’m Kageyama, and I like volleyball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara and Asahi were now cooing at him. Suga asking, “and how old are you Kage-Kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just turned five!” Kage-Kun said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More cooing was heard, everyone going (at least a little) soft at how excited he sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds awesome Kage-Kun, did you enjoy your birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Kage-Kun yelled, “I got a Vabo-Chan poster for my room and a couple shirts with him! And, and, my grandpa got me my first actual volleyball to play with! He said he was going to teach me how to set after he helps the other kids on Monday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna play with your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends? I don’t really have any friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Tobio, who looked passively at Kage-Kun, replying for him, “Up until maybe middle school, I never really had anybody to call my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet until Kage-Kun looked at Asahi and asked, “Why do you look so scary mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all laughing so hard that Hinata had to put down Kage-Kun before he dropped him. Asahi sat down, defeated. Kage-Kun decided to place himself in Asahi’s lap, deciding it was comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The middle school Kageyama tugged at the current Kageyama’s sleeves, prompting him to look down. The Seijoh crew, closest to the pair, look down as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey older me, are they still our friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t loud, but Ennoshita also turned to gage the response. Kunimi and Kindaichi looked vaguely uncomfortable, and Oikawa looked a mix between surprised and a little sad. Kageyama didn’t look much different than his normal, but Ennoshita could see his shoulders looking a little more slumped, eyes a little more downcast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right as Kageyama opened his mouth, Iwaizumi piped up, “Kageyama, of course we are!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boys looked surprised, except Ennoshita who looked proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama brightened up, but then looked confused and like he was thinking hard, turning back to Tobio, “do they know about grandpa then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio didn’t even look surprised as he just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio just shook his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi picked up Kageyama at that, looking at the preteen in the eyes, “Grandpa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked at Kage-Chan, who seemed to be the model in the photoshoot with the other Karasuno members, then said only loud enough for the six other boys to hear, “he’s very sick right now. And…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio cleared his throat at that, looking away as he said, “he doesn’t get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita grabbed Tobio’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard a sniffle and the blubbering voice of Oikawa sounded, “Tobio-Chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look at the Grand King revealed tears streaming down his face, as if he just watched a sad movie and was crying at the end. Then Tobio was tackled to the ground with Oikawa crying on him, trapping him in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, from where he sat in Iwaizumi’s arms, looked at him and asked, “do we all go to Seijoh together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunimi’s, Kindaichi’s, and Iwaizumi’s heads all snapped to him at that. Kindaichi spoke up for this one, “no, you go to Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid looked genuinely confused at this one. “Really? But I’ve always wanted to go to Seijoh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze at that - even Oikawa, albeit he stayed on the floor hugging Tobio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kunimi asked this time, looking vaguely shocked, and the tiniest bit guilty as he’s connected the dots already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I started looking at schools during my final elementary year and I wanna go to Seijoh! And then yesterday Kunimi and Kindaichi said they were going to follow Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San there and it makes me wanna go even more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked down at Tobio, confused, “why don’t we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say. Tobio just sighed, “I mess up. I do something bad so I don’t go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama just nodded, “Then I’ll do my best not to mess up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, everyone’s snuggled up watching a movie. Kage-Kun was asleep in Kunimi’s arms, who had fallen asleep about forty minutes in - like normal. Kageyama was sitting in Oikawa’s lap, falling asleep but clinging to Kindaichi’s sleep shirt. Oikawa was playing with his hair, and Iwaizumi was discreetly taking pictures of Kunimi and Kindaichi’s predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was fighting sleep himself, while Suga and Daichi were peacefully watching the movie on either side of him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left earlier, along with Tanaka and Nishinoya, as Tanaka and Tsukishima didn’t live too far from Tobio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio himself was just looking at the scene, a bittersweet feeling in place. He was thinking of everything. His grandpa, his acceptance letter from Seijoh, the fact that everyone knew just a little more about him because of this night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita sat next to Tobio gently, only catching his attention. He looked at everyone and leaned over to Tobio, whispering gently, “You know you were going to have to talk about it eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a pause, “You might still have to talk about it. They’re gonna want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio just nodded, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a longer pause, both of them only half paying attention to the movie on the screen, before Ennoshita leaned back over, “Do you still have that Vabo-Chan poster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio spluttered and blushed, pushing Ennoshita’s face away with a “Shush!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The current Karasuno captain laughed gently as they got shushed by those awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for that normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanna join a <a href="https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC">Discord</a> full of cool writers, readers, and artists?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>